Traditionally, people have used wearable jewelry such as lockets to keep images of others dear to them. Such lockets provide a physical reminder of individuals important to the locket's wearer, i.e., a keepsake of those individuals. In addition to holding the images of important individuals, these lockets further serve as a personal accessory, namely a piece of jewelry complementing the wearer's style.
Despite the sentimental importance of traditional lockets, such lockets suffer from several limitations. First, only one or two images are generally present in traditional lockets, thus preventing the owner from keeping images of a greater number of important individuals with him or her in the locket. Further, changing the images within traditional lockets typically calls for intricate and intensive manual labor, requiring a significant amount of time and sometimes hiring the services of a professional jeweler.
Accordingly, there is a need for a digital imagery display locket that retains the jewelry and keepsake aspects of a traditional locket, but also allows for keeping, easily uploading, and easily switching between a multitude of images.